The Ties of Love
by RixSkywalker1405
Summary: The ribbon held more emotions than he could count. All reminiscent to a certain someone in his past. Oneshot, implied Advanceshipping.


**Wow, it's been forever since I have written anything! Sorry about that, had exams and temporary Writer's Block but I'm officially back! Just to get in the groove of things, I'll begin with a one-shot and later on move onto updating other stories, especially 2 Regions, since everyone seemed to enjoy them so much. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story, a random idea that popped up in my mind.**

 **The weather plays an important role and I just love motifs. You'll see what I mean.**

 **I don't own Pokémon.**

 ** _THE TIES OF LOVE_**

"What's he doing?"

"Brooding most likely…"

"In the rain? Why?"

"Let's just say some things are best left undisclosed."

The final statement left Dawn puzzled but she didn't let it get to her. Brock was usually her go-to person for when the male in question isolated himself, but these were times when Brock made everything a riddle. The blunette could never squeeze a straight answer out from him for he always acted like her annoying big brother that hid a secret, enjoying her squirm when she couldn't understand why the third member of their group was so distressed and grieving, especially after her contests.

"Oh well! Piplup, come! Let's grab some dinner in the meantime," Dawn stated, her head hanging low. Her water-type saluted and followed her, waddling adorably on its two pudgy little feet.

"Right behind you," Brock replied, shuffling after the female, leaving the third member out in the rain. It wasn't like Brock didn't care, it was just that he knew that he had to give the male some space.

The male in question simply sighed, hearing his companions leave. He really appreciated them giving him some alone time. All he wanted to right now was collect his thoughts. Dawn reminded him so much of _her_. Today, predominantly, he could've sworn that he saw _her_ in Dawn's place.

The same style.

The same attitude.

The way they carried themselves.

Moreover, the same dream.

Yes. Ash Ketchum was irrevocably in love with _her_.

The rain lashed onto his face, harder by the minute but he paid no heed to it. Right now, the rain was the least of his concerns.

"Pika pika…"

Ash turned to face his starter, the yellow coloured fur ball named Pikachu, who had a dejected look on his face with his ears drooping. It broke Ash's heart to see that Pikachu's sorrow stemmed from his attitude.

Ash gave his starter a small smile. "Don't mind me Pikachu. Get yourself some dinner, we have a training session tomorrow."

In response, Pikachu simply licked Ash's cheek and bounded in the direction of Ash's companions.

Ash sighed before turning to face the sky. The gloomy atmosphere further darkened his mood, replacing his tiny smile with large frown. He hadn't even noticed but he had tightly clenched his hand, a piece of fabric stuck tightly between his fingers. This fabric had also become wet from the constant downpour.

Time seemingly slowed down for Ash as he set his gaze on the fabric that belonged to a part of a ribbon. Half a ribbon to be precise. This petite item held more memories than Ash could count. And here he was, crushing the item with his fist like it was of no use.

All was quiet until-

"Arrgh!" he exclaimed, his hands running wildly through his hair, frustration evident on his face.

His hands suddenly released their crushing grip on the poor ribbon, until they clasped back onto the ribbon with just as much force as before.

Ash stood up for a moment and faced the tree nearest to him; anger and distaste amongst the more prominent emotions swirling around his face.

"Why?" he yelled, suddenly punching the tree's bark with great force.

"Did?" he continued, throwing a powerful jab.

"You?" Another strong strike. Small cracks began to appear on the bark.

"LEAVE?" The power packed in each smash kept increasing. The cracks grew larger and larger. The foundation of the bark was weakening as was his resolve. His knuckles had turned from raw red to pure white from the whole ordeal.

"ME!" he roared, sending his burliest hit on the unfortunate tree. This caused the outermost layer of the tree to snap, with a resounding echo, and also caused his knuckles to begin bleeding uncontrollably. The blood would've also been one of his lowest priorities but it dampened the ribbon that he somehow managed to clutch throughout his misery, grabbing his attention in the midst of his temper.

The ribbon had lost its pristine condition from being folded and soaking blood which worsened Ash's state of misery even more. The only link he had left of _her_ was that ribbon, which he had now damaged.

One tear exited his eye and slowly slid on his cheek, before falling onto the damp ground below him. Then another tear slipped. These were soon followed by many others. The cascade of tears was additionally empowered by the harsh rain, all reminding of him of the same thing: He was given the chance. He should not have let _her_ go.

Feeling pathetic, he scrambled back onto a tree stump. Slowly cradling the ribbon in his hand, he began observing its every feature. No matter how many times he observed it, the ribbon always managed to mesmerise him. Apart from its pretty visual look, the ribbon also showed him countless emotions flowing through it like an endless stream; the most prevalent one being the feeling of success. The exact opposite of what Ash was feeling, he felt like a loser.

But today, the ribbon also showed his something he had never seen before. Despite the creases he'd made and the combined clamminess from his blood and the rain, the metallic part of the ribbon showed no signs of wear and tear. It still looked just as flawless and spotless when he had first received it. Ash found this to be rather peculiar until it struck him.

He slapped his hand onto his forehead. How had he forgotten about his determination, his drive? Where had his resolve melted? This ribbon taught him a lot in one instant.

A smile pried its way onto his lips, which broke into a grin and later, full fletched laughter. He laughed so much, drunk in his realisation and happiness.

He raised the ribbon above his head, gazing at its lustrous surface. It seemed to be shining brighter than ever, against the clear sky.

Though what he failed to notice was a vivid pair of sapphire eyes, etched deep into the layers of the ribbon, with love radiating from it.

 **I swear I tried to write a one-shot with humour in it! Perhaps because of the music I was listening the story is angsty. Anyways leave a review on your thoughts and feelings about this one-shot. I will be back with another chapter for 2 Regions as well, so stay tuned for that!**

 **As always folks, please R &R!**


End file.
